Memories
by SesshomaruFreak
Summary: When a devastating battlefield injury takes years away from Byakuya, Renji and friends must find a way to bring him back. - Collab with Spunky0ne
1. Fallen Angel

**Memories**

**By SesshomaruFreak and Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Warnings: language, angst, canon-typical violence**

**Pairings: Renji/Byakuya, Kenpachi/Tetsuya, Ichigo/Rukia**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Fallen Angel**

"What did you just say?"

Renji Abarai stood in the hallway of the fourth division where he had been impatiently waiting for news, his cinnamon eyes widened and staring at the door just a little ahead of him as Unohana taicho held him by the arm, gently but firmly restraining him from going any further.

"I said it doesn't look good. His injuries are severe and his condition is critical. I can't promise he'll wake up."

Renji dragged in a painful breath as Unohana continued, "Abarai fukutaicho, normally I would not allow non-family visitors for a patient so wounded as Captain Kuchiki is. But given the strength of the bond that has grown between you...I know that if he has any chance, it will be with you at his side. The Kuchiki elders are in agreement with this, and they have given their permission. You may go in now."

The healer met his eyes, softening her tone further as she finally released his arm. "I'm sorry, Renji. I promise we'll keep doing everything we can for him."

Renji nodded, mind and body torn between numb shock and heartbroken panic.

"I know you will. Thank you."

He stepped towards the room that held his captain. He opened the door, choking back a sob at the surreal sight that met his eyes.

His partner of the last few years lay dwarfed by the hospital bed and shock blankets. Bloody bandages swathed the left side of the noble's head, and both eyes had been blackened. The machines beeped incessantly, and an IV trailed along one slender, bruised arm.

"Byakuya," Renji whispered as he stepped closer. "Oh, _baby_, look what they did to you."

He touched the deathly pale hand resting on the blanket. "It'll be ok. Unohana said...she said you'll be fine, baby. So, don't you worry, just focus on healing, ok?"

He swallowed against the tears that threatened as he whispered, "I need you to open your eyes, Taicho. I need you to bitch at me for getting caught up fighting and not watching your back like I'm supposed to."

He gazed down at the older man, carefully wrapping his hand around the frighteningly motionless one.

Renji heard a gasp and glanced over his shoulder to see Rukia frozen in the doorway. She gazed with round eyes, her mouth moving, but unable to make a sound. Renji desperately tried to think of what to say, something normal. "Make your report," he ordered hoarsely. He rarely pulled rank on his friend but desperate times...

Rukia stood at attention, tears brimming in her eyes. "Tetsuya is on his way, sir. Everyone else that was informed of the incident said they'll be here asap."

Thundering hoofbeats and a loud whinny sounded outside. Moments later, Byakuya's cousin Tetsuya burst into the room. Wide, desperate, sapphire eyes landed on the injured noble, then filled with tears. "Oh Byakuya-sama," he breathed, holding one hand over his mouth.

"Can you help him?" Renji pleaded, "I know your healing power is kinda different."

Tetsuya nodded, "I can help him…at least I can shore up his reiatsu and cure his visible wounds."

The pretty half-noble stepped further into the room, and Kenpachi appeared in the doorway behind his slighter partner, looking unusually solemn. "The fuck exactly happened to the princess, Red?"

Renji sucked in a breath as the fresh memories played across his mind mercilessly.

_The ground shook under Renji's planted feet and loud, hungry snarls assaulted his ears as scores of hollows appeared in the gaps where their brethren had fallen to the slashes of the shinigamis' power. More appeared behind these and the group closed in on the badly outnumbered sixth division unit._

_"Taicho, there's too many!" Renji cried._

_"We can defeat them - hold your position!" his commanding officer snapped, sending bright waves of flashing petal blades crashing into the advancing enemy._

_Renji sent Zabimaru in a wide arc around them, following the path of his taicho's attack and killing the hollows that tried to fill the new gap. But still, he could see clearly that they were falling behind. New hollows appeared too quickly and more joined them. He fought like a madman, demolishing every hollow that got within range of Zabi's fangs. He thought they might be making a dent, when suddenly he heard a sound so unfamiliar he wouldn't realize until later that it had been his captain crying out in pain. The sound made him turn, just in time to see Byakuya, surrounded, drop to his knees, Senbonzakura's petal-blades reforming into sword form as the Zanpakuto fell from his nerveless hand and down onto the sand._

"_TAICHO!" he screamed, his reiatsu exploding around them and forcing the hollows back from his fallen leader._

_Renji was flash-stepping before Byakuya even fell the rest of the way. He sent Zabi tearing through the ranks. He gathered his superior into his arms, making sure to grab Senbonzakura._

_Blood soaked his shihakusho where Byakuya's head laid. And the noble wasn't moving._

_Fuck!_

"I got him here as fast as I could," he managed, and he felt Kenpachi's heavy hand land on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine, Red. He's strong - it'd take more than a bump on the head to keep our favorite princess down, yeah?"

Renji forced himself to nod, gently squeezing the devastatingly unresponsive hand.

"Besides, my angel, here's got the best healing ability this side of that human girl."

"I think even Orihime couldn't manage this," Tetsuya said worriedly, "The reiatsu around these wounds is unusually thick and chaotic. That usually negates her healing ability."

Before anyone could say anything else, Unohana swept in. "What is going on here?" she asked stridently, "It is not good for Kuchiki taicho to have so many visitors at once."

Clear blue eyes appraised the group. "Ah, but it does seem that Kuchiki Tetsuya can be of assistance. And perhaps he will need all of you in order to recover."

Kenpachi started to turn for the door. "I'll go. He needs his family."

His sapphire eyes determined, Tetsuya caught the bigger man's wrist, earning a curious look from his fiancé, "Byakuya-sama gave us his blessing over a month ago. You _are_ family, Ken-chan."

The huge warrior hesitated for a moment, then stepped closer, sliding one arm around his partner's waist. "Kay, I'll stay, if that's what you want, angel."

Renji met Tetsuya's eyes. "Can you help heal him?"

The young half-noble bit his lip. "Head injuries are very tricky," he admitted anxiously, "A lot of delicate systems, not the least of which is the brain. But if Unohana Taicho is ok with it, I will try."

Unohana nodded. Tetsuya took a deep breath and stepped closer, reaching out. A soft blue glow rose up around his hands, spreading around Byakuya's head.

"There's...a lot of damage," the healer murmured, tears in his eyes that he valiantly fought.

Renji nodded stiffly, unaware that most eyes in the room were focused on him, rather than the blue-eyed healer.

"He's gonna be ok. He has to be."

Under the healing energy, the dark bruises around the noble's eyes slowly faded. Unohana moved to the other side of the bed, unobtrusively removing the bloodied bandages. Renji had to look away, his broad chest tightening at the glimpse of blood-matted hair and more bruising.

It was quiet for several minutes as Tetsuya carefully made his way over his elder cousin's body, gradually erasing all of the darkened markings and restoring him to his beautiful, unspoiled look, until their naked eyes could no longer see any sign of the damage. Unfortunately, what damage was left, laid beneath the skin and would take longer to heal. Renji continued to hold his lover's hand as Tetsuya worked, praying harder than he'd ever prayed in his life.

_Please...don't take him away from me. This man is my life. He's my heart, he's my strength, he's my soul. I can't lose him._

_Please…take anything you want from me, just don't…_

Then, he felt Byakuya's hand move.

He held his breath, wondering if he'd imagined it.

Then the slender hand moved again.

Renji could've cried. "His hand moved," he managed to whisper, and a soft groan issued forth from the injured man.

Slowly, the silvery eyes fluttered open, dull with pain and confusion. They focused on Tetsuya first, then slid to Renji and narrowed dangerously.

Renji blinked as the older man made a hoarse sound, and he spoke soothingly. "Easy, Taicho. You've been through a lot."

Tetsuya grabbed the chilled glass of water off the nightstand and handed it to Byakuya. "Here, Byakuya-sama. Drink a little of this; it'll soothe your throat."

Renji released the hand he held so his superior could drink. He tilted his head, unnerved by the intense, angry look his partner was giving him.

Was his captain angry with him for failing?

Byakuya drank some of the water, frowning deeply. Renji felt his eyes widen as his lover rasped, "Why are you not dead or in jail, Abarai?"

"Wha…?" the redhead yelped.

"Nii-s-sama?" Rukia stammered.

"B-Byakuya-sama?" Tetsuya inquired, his frown deepening.

"What th'fuck?" Kenpachi mused.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya growled hoarsely, "take Renji into custody at once and escort him to the sixth division brig!"


	2. Misunderstanding

We don't own Bleach!

A/N - Spunky is wonderful 💙

**Chapter 2: Misunderstanding**

_"Tetsuya," Byakuya growled hoarsely, "take Renji into custody at once and escort him to the sixth division brig!"_

Byakuya frowned when his cousin didn't immediately respond to his directive. His head ached far too badly to deal with this.

Why wasn't Renji dead?

Why did the redhead look stricken by the order he'd given his cousin?

Why in the 3 worlds was that barbaric Kenpachi standing so close to Tetsuya?

And...was that Rukia standing near the door?

Gods, his head ached like he'd been kicked by a horse! He opened his mouth to demand that _somebody _take Renji into custody, when Unohana stepped closer to his bedside.

"Captain Kuchiki, you are in no condition to give those kinds of orders."

Byakuya's frown deepened.

"I'm fine."

The medic shook her head.

"I don't believe you are. Byakuya...what is the last thing you remember?"

He thought for a moment.

"Lieutenant Abarai and myself fought on the walkway. He was trying to stop the execution. He defied direct orders and drew steel against his superior officer."

He blinked when varying expressions of shock and sadness crossed the faces in the room. Renji looked positively ill.

Byakuya looked back up at the captain of the 4th, his voice low.

"What is going on?"

It was the first time he'd ever seen Unohana look uncomfortable.

"Byakuya, that was nearly 5 years ago. I am afraid that your memories..."

Kenpachi growled. "They're scrambled like an egg, apparently."

Byakuya swallowed, trying to comprehend what this meant. He raised one hand to the left side of his head, where it ached so badly. He closed his eyes when he felt blood matting his hair, and slowly lowered his hand.

"What happened to me?"

Renji answered in a whisper. "A group of hollow scum got the drop on you. I was busy fighting and... I turned around...you'd fallen. I got you here as quickly as I could."

Byakuya opened his eyes to glare at his subordinate.

"I'm sure you did. Last I remember, you _wanted_ me dead."

He saw the color drain out of the younger man's face, then Renji turned for the door. Rukia moved in front of him, whispering so Byakuya could barely hear.

"You can't leave! Not like this."

Renji whispered back, "He doesn't remember, Rukia! I'm less than nothing to him again, and as long as he feels like that, I'm not doing him any good by being here."

As the tall Shinigami walked out, Tetsuya's face almost crumpled.

"Oh Byakuya-sama, I never thought... How could you say that to him?"

Byakuya was taken aback - Tetsuya had never questioned him like this.

"Why wouldn't I? It's true. What am I missing that would cause this reaction?"

His cousin shook his head, sapphire eyes devastated.

"That's between you and Renji. Just...keep in mind that things are not what they used to be. You two need to talk, and you should listen to what he says, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya hesitated, staying quiet as Unohana checked the monitor and left the room, followed by Rukia. Finally, he murmured, "He betrayed me, Tetsuya."

The younger man nodded.

"I know, but that was a long time ago, and he only did it for Rukia. Things have changed. You know I've sworn to protect you. After your fight with him, do you really think I would've continued allowing him to be close to you if it wasn't safe? Or what you wanted?"

Byakuya started to tilt his head, wincing at the pain.

"What happened after the fight? How did Rukia survive?"

Tetsuya shook his head, replying softly, "Renji would be the best one to explain."

Kenpachi spoke up.

"Imma go see if I can convince him to come back and talk to ya, princess."

Byakuya stared as the huge Shinigami kissed his cousin's hand before leaving. Tetsuya blushed, clearing his throat.

Byakuya rubbed his uninjured temple.

"I am not ready to even address what is going on with you and that heathen."

His cousin straightened his shoulders, smiling at him.

"You've already given us your blessing."

Byakuya sighed and sat up against the pillows a bit.

"I must have lost my mind before this happened. Perhaps my injury was just the thing that brought me back to my senses."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji took a shuddering breath as he set down the photo album, opened to pictures of him and Byakuya.

He was in the Sixth's captain's quarters, having been unable to think of where else to go. He gazed down at a rare picture of the noble smiling, gently tracing the edge. It'd taken nearly half a year of being together before Byakuya had smiled for him.

But once he'd coaxed out that first one, it'd become less difficult to cause that beautiful expression. Not easy by any means, but definitely less difficult. As long as they were alone and nothing catastrophic was happening, his partner had been willing to show Renji long-concealed parts of himself.

'Had been' being the operative words there.

Renji shook his head, whispering to himself.

"How am I gonna help him?"

A heavy footstep sounded at the doorway, and he glanced up to see Kenpachi there. His former captain stepped closer, his uncovered eye landing on the photos.

"Tetsuya convinced him to talk to ya."

Renji swallowed as he rose to his feet and put the album away.

"That's a start. Maybe he doesn't completely hate me."

Kenpachi sighed. "I don't think he does. He's just...wary of you."

Renji nodded, ignoring the burning in his eyes. Byakuya was wary of him? In anyone else, that'd amount to being scared.

His companion continued,

"He has questions, Red. You'd be the best one to answer them."

"And is he gonna believe anything I tell him?" Renji asked bitterly, "Y'know, I fucking _told myself_ before going to bed with him that I was gonna get my heart cut up and handed back to me. And why wouldn't he do just that? Right now, all he knows is how much I goddamned _deserve it_!"

"Hey, a lot happened since then. Once the princess gets his marbles back, he's gonna realize that he'd be stupid to throw you away, okay? Now, you get your ass back there and you talk to him."

"And what the hell do I tell him? How do I explain how we started out enemies and ended up lovers?"

"Heh," Kenpachi snorted, "That ain't my problem, Red, it's yours."

"Thanks," Renji sighed raggedly, turning back towards the noble's treatment room, "Thanks a lot…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya shifted in the hospital bed, trying to get more comfortable. He looked up and froze when a soft tap at the door caught his attention. Renji was standing there, watching him with an expression he'd never expected to see directed at him. It was a combination of sadness, hurt, and worry.

The redhead took the smallest step into the room, visibly swallowing.

"Umm Kenpachi said you might wanna talk to me?"

Byakuya forced himself to relax and nodded at the chair by the bed. Renji slowly came close and sat down, auburn eyes landing on the left side of his aching head. "I...I'm sorry I didn't protect you. This is all my fault."

Byakuya didn't reply, unnerved by the way his subordinate gazed at him with warmth and regret.

After a few moments of silence, Renji cleared his throat.

"So you had questions for me? What do you wanna ask first?"

Byakuya hesitated, trying to decide which question was the most pressing.

"Rukia. How...what happened to the execution?"

The younger man let out a long breath.

"First of all, it was all messed up. Aizen was the one manipulating the orders."

"Sousuke Aizen?" Byakuya mused, "The fifth division captain?"

"Yeah…see, he…wasn't who we all thought he was. He'd killed Central Forty Six before we even went to get Rukia in the Living World. Turns out he was a really powerful shinigami, who had plans to overthrow and kill the soul king."

"A plot to kill the soul king?"

"He set Rukia up," the redhead explained, "and he set up others to fight…Hitsugaya and Momo, Kyoraku and Ukitake with the head captain…you and me. I know you forgot. I lost the fight, of course…but you thought I did well, so…you gave me this."

Renji withdrew the still bloodstained scarf he had kept since the day of their battle.

"You carry that with you?"

"I keep it wrapped around my waist. It's a powerful memory that reminds me of what's important."

Byakuya closed his eyes tightly.

"Continue. Tell me more."

He listened in horror, straining to remember as Renji detailed everything that had happened.

"Gin called out Shinso, but you...gods, you took that blade right to the chest - it nicked your heart. You're the one that saved her when we all failed."

Renji paused, and Byakuya saw the broad shoulders tremble. "You...you almost died, Byakuya."

Byakuya frowned.

"Since when do you call me by name?"

The redhead stiffened.

"Right...yeah, sorry, Taicho."

Byakuya was struck by the feeling that he'd just made a misstep. The silence that followed was so awkward, and he cleared his throat.

"So...you were right. You were doing the right thing."

Renji nodded, eyes on the floor. Byakuya closed his eyes as the ache in his head intensified.

"What about Kurosaki and the other Ryoka?"

He heard the soft reply.

"They're welcome now. They've been a great help over the years."

Byakuya winced as his head pounded. Almost 5 years of his life were just...gone.

"You...What about you and I? I assume we reconciled in some way after Aizen left?"

A humorless, nervous half-laugh sounded.

"You could say that. We were in the hospital..."

_'I imagine you wish I were dead.'_

_'In fact, Captain...'_

Intense pain exploded in Byakuya's skull.

"Taicho?! Byakuya?!"

Black swirled through his mind as he fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi followed Renji back to Byakuya's room, but realized quickly that Tetsuya was no longer in the area. He frowned and headed back to Kuchiki Manor, where he was quickly greeted and waved on by the house guards at the front gates. He found Tetsuya in the gardens, kneeling silently beside the koi pond, watching the fish swim about and splash.

"You okay, angel?" the big man asked, reaching down to run his fingers through the slighter shinigami's wavy, black hair, "This must be real hard for you."

"Hard for me?" Tetsuya mused, "Yes, but how much harder must it be for them?"

He sighed and fell easily into Kenpachi's strong embrace as the captain sat down beside him.

"They'd come such a long way."

Kenpachi smiled sadly and kissed a tear from his more emotive lover's pale cheek.

"World's a fucked up place," Kenpachi said gruffly, "You oughta know that."

"I know," Tetsuya sighed, closing his eyes, "I try to hope for the best, but I am aware that sometimes things go wrong. I just can't believe how wrong this went. Even before we discovered Byakuya-sama's memory loss, Renji-san was so regretful. Now…I just don't know how they will…"

"Stop," Kenpachi rumbled, touching his lips warmly to Tetsuya's and wiping away more falling tears from his lover's face, "You ain't gonna change things this way. And you ain't the one who needs to be doing the changing. You just keep giving Byakuya the support he needs. He may not trust Renji right now, but he trusts you."

"I don't know," Tetsuya confessed, "He seemed shocked at my reaction. I hope that I didn't alienate him, acting as I did. Perhaps I should go…"

"Naw," Kenpachi said firmly, tightening his hold on the blue-eyed Kuchiki, "Byakuya's talkin' to Renji right now, and you are gonna go and get some rest. You'll need it."

Tetsuya started to object, but was stopped by a deep, wonderfully comforting kiss. Kenpachi lifted the slighter man into his arms and carried him into his room, depositing him on the bed, then slowly undressing him.

"I thought you said I was going to sleep…_beast_," Tetsuya whispered, loosing his affectionate nickname for the other man tenderly, "you don't look to me like a man about to sing me a lullaby."

"Heh, I'm not much of a singer," Kenpachi snorted, "but you know that, don't you, angel?"

He climbed onto the bed and loosened his clothing, then he pulled Tetsuya onto his lap.

"I got something better than a lullaby for you."

"I see," Tetsuya laughed softly, eyeing the almost daunting appendage that laid between Kenpachi's muscular thighs.

He paused, his blue eyes taking on a troubled look.

"But is it really right to…when Byakuya-sama…?" Tetsuya began, only to be brought down onto his back, and his slender body warmly invaded.

"Shh," Kenpachi purred in his ear, entering slowly as Tetsuya panted and moaned desirously, "you can't do nothing about any of that. Just be with me right now."

Tetsuya shivered with indecision for a moment, but then relaxed as the man above him began to move. He spread his thighs wider, arching his back and clenching at the bigger man's shoulders as Kenpachi's thrusts grew increasingly deeper and more powerful. The two were a breath from climax when suddenly Tetsuya tore away, his eyes round and terrified as he felt his cousin's reiatsu drop violently.

"What is it?" Kenpachi asked in a rough, still aroused voice, "What's wrong, angel?"

Tetsuya gasped and panted harder, his shoulder shaking as he forced the words out.

"B-Byakuya-s-sama!"


	3. Not So Bad

**A million hugs for Spunky for helping with this!**

**Happy birthday Byakuya!**

**Warning: lemony scene :)**

**Chapter 3: Not So Bad**

* * *

Unohana hurried into the room when she heard Renji call for help. Byakuya lay unconscious in his bed, his reiatsu abysmally low, while his subordinate looked alarmed, gesturing frantically at her.

"I was just answering his questions!" Renji exclaimed, his voice shaking, "I don't know what happened. All of a sudden, he just grabbed at his head and he passed out. Please, is he gonna be okay?"

Unohana was just checking Byakuya's pulse, which was fast and thready. From the corner of her eye, she saw Renji carefully take Byakuya's other hand in his own, the pale fingers almost lost in the long, tanned ones.

The pulse under her own fingers slowed and steadied. Surprised, she looked to Renji's face. The redhead blushed and laid Byakuya's hand back down.

"I'm sorry, was I interfering with your work? I just wanted to hold his hand."

Unohana felt her eyes widen as the pulse thrumming under her fingers began weakly racing again. She checked the other vitals; Byakuya's heart rate, breathing, and blood pressure were all elevated.

"Lieutenant Abarai, hold his hand again."

Looking confused, the young man obeyed, taking the motionless hand in his own again. Within a few moments, the noble's vitals settled down to within range. At the same time, Byakuya's reiatsu rose to a less critical level and hovered there.

Unohana shook her head in wonder. She'd seen many things in her time as a healer, but this...they truly had a profound connection, even if Byakuya couldn't remember.

"Renji, I'd like to ask you to stay here with him. Keep holding his hand, maybe talk to him? I think he'll heal faster that way."

The redhead nodded. "You don't have to ask me twice - I was hoping you'd let me stay. I know the squad needs me, but..." he looked at Byakuya's face "I can't leave him alone. This is probably why we got such a lecture from the Head Captain about duty, huh? When we first got together and went public, Yamamoto had us in his office for hours. Basically, I'm doing exactly what he warned us about - neglecting the squad in favor of Byakuya."

Unohana smiled. "I'll send a Hell Butterfly to your third seat to come here. That way you can give him the necessary orders to keep the squad running until you can check on them."

Renji gave a tremulous smile of gratitude. "Thanks."

~X~

"Hey, take it easy, angel," Kenpachi said soothingly, anchoring Tetsuya's softly shaking body in his arms.

"But, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, sounding only slightly more gathered, "There is something wrong. I sense chaos in his reiatsu. Something has unsettled him."

"I guess we know why that might have happened."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, "I am sure that it is difficult for him to hear what Renji-san is having to tell him. It is hard already, knowing that he has lost years of his life, and to have to listen to the kinds of things that Renji-san has to tell him…it must be…so painful."

Kenpachi read Tetsuya's slumped posture and tortured expression and kissed him on the cheek.

"Y've given them some time," he offered, "Maybe now you should go on over and see if you can be of some comfort."

Tetsuya looked at him with a conflicted expression.

"You don't think it's too soon? You think I've waited long enough to let them talk?" he asked, "I want to be there for my cousin, but I don't want to be in the way. Whether or not he remembers, he and Renji-san are lovers."

Kenpachi nodded and tugged Tetsuya closer.

"And whether or not he remembers, you and Byakuya are close. He needs you too, angel. I think it's fine if you want to go back over. I'll go with you."

"But, you have your own division to run," Tetsuya objected, "I've already monopolized a lot of your time."

"Who th'fuck cares about reports and shit like that," Kenpachi snorted, "Got officers t'do that stuff for me. They'll call me if there's a fight to get to. Otherwise, I'm yours."

Tetusya moved closer and planted a long, warm kiss on the bigger man's smiling mouth.

"You call me an angel," he whispered, touching Kenpachi's facial scar with adoring fingertips, "but you are the one who is a miracle to me. I love you."

"Love ya right back," Kenpachi chuckled, "C'mon now, we should get dressed and go."

~X~

Byakuya groaned as he regained consciousness, pain rocketing across the left side of his head. That area also itched horribly from the dried blood, but he dared not scratch.

He felt something warm and surprisingly comforting slipping away from his hand, and he forced his eyes open. Renji was carefully pulling his own hand away.

Auburn eyes rose to his, and his subordinate spoke softly.

"Hey, Taicho. I was wondering how long you were gonna sleep and leave me here alone."

Byakuya swallowed, trying to ease his parched throat. Renji rose and moved to the bedside table, producing a cup of tea. Byakuya carefully pushed himself into a sitting position and reached for the cup with a shaking hand, but the redhead hesitated.

"Umm, you're not gonna like this. This tea is hot and you're not supposed to drink it unassisted - Captain Unohana's idea, not mine."

Byakuya frowned, but doctor's orders... He gave a short nod, watching as Renji carefully held the cup to his lips. He took a sip, then scowled.

"Why is it sweet?" he managed. "You know I do not like sweetener in my tea."

Renji's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he mumbled, "You...well, you had come to like it like this, with honey, but I guess you forgot that, too. Sorry, I'll make you another."

Struck again by that feeling that he'd just made some sort of faux pas, Byakuya shook his head. "It's fine. I can drink it like that."

Renji seemed to hesitate before nodding and holding the cup to his lips again. He took another sip - it was not so bad. The sweetness actually seemed to accentuate the complex flavor of the tea. When Renji lowered the cup, he sighed. "I...appreciate your help. From what I remember before I blacked out, you were answering my questions?"

The tall redhead straightened, setting the cup on the nightstand. "Ummm, yeah, I was. But maybe we should do that slower? Don't want you to pass out again."

Byakuya sighed deeply as the itching on the left side of his head grew unbearable. "Very well, we can go slow with questions. But tell me, is there any chance that I can take a shower?"

Renji cocked his head, glancing at the door to the bathroom. "Well, you're not supposed to shower or bathe alone yet, _but_ she didn't say anything about just washing your hair. I imagine you want that blood off. Your wound is closed, so it should be fine if we're careful."

Byakuya almost smiled in relief. "Finally, some good news."

~X~

"You made a good suggestion," Kenpachi's voice rumbled as Tetsuya leaned back against him with hot water raining down on the two of them, "You need to be good'n'calm when you go over there to talk to the princess. If he's still missing some of his marbles, he'll need some time to process anyway."

"I was thinking that too," Tetsuya sighed, closing his eyes and shifting his body so that it lathered the soap on his back that rubbed against the bigger man's hard, muscular chest and belly.

"Careful, sweet thing," Kenpachi snickered, "You're brushin' up against me and startin' to give me another hard on."

"Was I?" Tetsuya asked, smirking over a pale shoulder.

He turned around and met his lover for a long, open mouthed kiss, while his hand slid down to offer Kenpachi tantalizing pleasure.

"What shall I do?" he sighed, sliding slowly down, onto his knees and taking the big man's formidable appendage into his smiling mouth, "I can't in good conscience, leave you like this. I suppose I will have to take care of it for you."

"Ah!" Kenpachi gasped softly, threading his fingers into Tetsuya's soft, wet hair, "Yeah…yeah…angel. Y-you do that."

He rocked his hips very slightly, moving with Tetsuya's up and down motion.

"Oh…oh gods…y'sure you're an angel?" Kenpachi laughed breathlessly, "cause right now? You're looking more like a little sweet devil."

Tetsuya ran his tongue very slowly along the bigger man's length, his blue eyes hazy and seductive.

"I told you before, that day when you were injured and I found you and cured your wounds for you. I will be whatever you need me to be, beast. Just…do not leave me."

"I ain't goin' nowhere, love. I'm stayin' right here with you."

Tetsuya's eyes saddened.

"You know you can't promise me something like that," he said softly.

"Don't worry," Kenpachi said, pulling him to his feet and giving him a tender kiss on the nose," I'm not leavin' here, unless it's with you."

"And," Tetsuya promised, "I will not leave this world, unless it's with you."

"Now, there's a promise that we can both make."

~X~

Renji watched as the injured noble sat up and pushed his covers back. Dressed in the thin white hospital yukata, the strong, slender body was as tempting as it had ever been. He forced himself to look away, mentally scolding himself. _He's hurt and doesn't even __remember__ your relationship! What is wrong with you?!_

Memories came unbidden, Byakuya undressing seductively, welcoming Renji's touch. Joined, hot, writhing...

Renji quickly shook his head to dispel the images, noticing that Byakuya had slid out of the bed but was holding onto it as his legs trembled.

Renji's heart broke at the sight, and he stepped forward, keeping his tone respectful. "Easy there, Taicho. Unohana said you might have issues with coordination, balance, and strength due to your injury. I know you'd die before lowering your pride, but just while you're hurt, please let me help you?"

For several moments, there was no answer as the ravenette stood there shaking like a leaf. Finally, Byakuya nodded slowly, watching him with wary steel eyes. The noble looked as if he expected Renji to attack him.

He sighed as he stepped close and gently took Byakuya's arm. "I'm not gonna hurt you, ok?"

He guided his trembling superior into the bathroom and had him sit in a chair with his head leaned back on the edge of the tub.

Renji turned on the water and let it warm, then began carefully rinsing blood from Byakuya's skin and hair. He used his hands to guide the water around the head wound and gently stroked scalp and hair to make sure the blood was gone.

As he worked, he spoke softly. "Tetsuya came to see you while you were out. He sensed your energy drop and was worried."

The noble asked quietly, "Did I really give my blessing for him to be with that animal?"

Renji smiled. "Yeah, you did. But you did it because Kenpachi makes Tetsuya happy. You weren't thrilled, and you gave Kenpachi quite a lecture before giving them your approval. But once you did... Tetsuya's face lit up, Taicho. He is happy, and just as importantly, he feels _safe_ with Kenpachi."

His superior groaned. "So if I rescinded my approval, it would upset my cousin?"

Renji shook his head, replying softly, "It'd break his heart, Taicho, and he'd probably keep seeing Kenpachi in private anyways. It'd really damage the trust you two share."

Byakuya let out a long sigh. "So, that..._man_ is going to be my cousin-in-law?"

Renji choked back a chuckle at the almost pouting tone. "Yeah, one day. But it's not so bad, Taicho. You and Kenpachi have been getting along a bit better recently. He still calls you 'princess' and you call him a slew of insults. But he doesn't try to fight you as often and you can tolerate his presence a lot better than you used to."

There was a thoughtful silence as he grabbed a towel and carefully dried the long black mane. Finally, he spoke quietly. "I think that's enough for today - how about we have one subject we address each day concerning the time you're missing?"

Byakuya gave a small nod of agreement. Renji helped him to his feet, then followed closely as the older man made his unsteady way back to the bed.

Fighting his urge to tuck Byakuya in, Renji watched as the injured noble climbed into bed and covered up.

He glanced at the teacup and smiled. "Hey, I know you don't like cold tea, but it's probably cooled off enough where you can drink it yourself."

Byakuya hesitated, then nodded. Renji placed the cup in slightly-shaky hands and watched as the ravenette carefully sipped at the tea, then put the cup back.

Those enchanting silver-steel eyes met his as Byakuya spoke quietly.

"I thank you for your assistance, but I must admit that I cannot understand what has changed so drastically between us. It does not make sense to me why you are being so...caring towards me."

Renji's heart pounded, but he was saved from answering by a tap on the door.

Kenpachi stood in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, but I came to check on you, princess. Tetsuya's real worried about you, but he had duties to attend to, so he left."

Byakuya nodded slowly. The huge captain stepped into the room, looking uneasy. "Glad to see you're looking better. Look...I know you don't remember givin' us your blessing, and I know what you probably wanna hear – that I'll break things off with your cousin if you want. But...Tetsuya's the best thing to ever happen to me besides my Yachiru. So I'd like to ask if you'd give me a chance, even though you don't remember. I'll prove I can be good to my angel and earn your blessing again."

Surprised to hear Kenpachi being so polite and formal, Renji looked to Byakuya's face. The older man looked thoughtful.

"I appreciate you coming to me, Kenpachi. I may not remember, but it so happens that Renji just told me how Tetsuya is not only happy, but feels safe with you. He also informed me there is less animosity between you and I. I'm not sure about giving my blessing, but I will allow you this chance you ask for."

Kenpachi's face split with a grin that seemed less maniacal than usual. "Thanks, princess! I promise I won't let you or my angel down."

~X~

Tetsuya slowed his mount as the tall black stallion reached the Kuchiki council hall and came to a halt in front of the great marble steps at the entrance.

_Wait here for me, Arashi, _Tetsuya instructed the horse, using the mental pathway that the two shared, _In case there is trouble, I want you to be close by._

_Yes, master_, the stallion thought back, _Be careful in there. I sense…them._

_Isas and Orochi,_ Tetsuya mused, _and they aren't even the only ones we have to be wary of now. The others on the council who are more conservative will shift in their alliances if they become uncertain of Byakuya-sama's ability to lead effectively. Some of them would be very quick to take advantage._

_I don't feel good about you going in there alone, _the stallion sent worriedly.

_Never you worry, _Tetsuya reassured him, _I am not alone. If there is treachery, then he will come for me. He is strong. He is relentless. He will never fail me._

_Your beast._

_Yes. Him._

Tetsuya took a steadying breath and slid down off the horse's back. He ascended the steps and entered the council hall, heading past security and into the main meeting chamber, where the family elders were already gathered.

_It is like being in a room full of snakes that surround you__, _Tetsuya thought, _Some are harmless, and some are venomous. B__ut there are things that the snakes fear too. If they forget this, I will not hesitate to remind them. While he is in need, I will be my leader's shield and his sword._

_I will not fail him._

Tetsuya moved forward and was quickly greeted by Head elder Nori, an aged man who had long been one of Kuchiki Ginrei's closest confidantes.

"Tetsuya," the stately man said, nodding, "we are anxious to hear your report. What is the news on Byakuya-sama's condition?"

"I have leave to pass on," Tetsuya said carefully, "that although a full analysis of all of Byakuya-sama's systems has yet to be completed, his condition is stable and improving."

"Hmm," Isas said, rubbing his chin and narrowing his eyes, "can you tell us what injuries he has sustained exactly?"

"Not at this time," Tetsuya said firmly, "As I said, assessment is still in progress. I will be returning to the fourth division and I will wait there until there is word, which I will bring to the council as soon as it is available."

"Thank you, Tetsuya," Nori said, "We…"

"I think we should send an agent of the council," Isas interrupted.

"But Tetsuya has already given us a report on Byakuya-sama's condition," Nori argued.

"Yes," the councilor agreed, exchanging glances with his black-eyed son, Orochi, "still, Tetsuya is…shall we say, biased? I am concerned that he may not be forthcoming if the news…"

"You question my loyalty?" Tetsuya asked sharply, glaring into Isas's stern grey eyes, "I assure you, it is where all of ours should be…I am loyal to Byakuya-sama, and to his leadership of this family. Anyone who is not, is not fit to sit in this hall."

"How _dare_ you, you dirty little _half-blood_!" Isas hissed.

"Order!" Nori said sternly, "Tetsuya has our leader's confidence, and he is to be respected as Byakuya's voice and will until our leader can come to us and speak for himself."

Nori nodded briefly to Tetsuya, but his aged eyes bore a warning.

_We need to have answers soon._

"Again," he said solemnly, "thank you, Tetsuya. We will await your next report."

"Hai, Nori-dono," Tetsuya said, bowing deeply, "I will return as soon as further information is available."


End file.
